The goals of the Pediatric ACTU Subunit of the University of Cincinnati Adult ACTU are as follows: 1) study therapeutic drugs and treatment strategies in perinatal infection with the specific aim of preventing transmission of HIV from mother to infant; 2) study therapeutic drugs and treatment strategies in HIV infected children, with the specific aim of evaluating the risk/benefit ratio of approved therapies in different doses and at different stages of HIV infection; 3) evaluate new drugs and drug combinations for the management of HIV infection; 4) assess strategies for the prevention of opportunistic infections in HIV infected children. The Pediatric ACTU Subunit (PACTUS) has been in operation less than one year and is identifying larger numbers of HIV infected children in the community through the various outreach programs of the Adult ACTU. The development of the Parent Child Clinic (PCC) has had a very positive effect on retention of HIV challenged families in a setting where all members of the family receive their care at the same time and location. While a larger number of HIV challenged children is being identified, clinical trials enrollment is beginning to accelerate, as increasing number of trials become available for increasing number of clinical situations in children. It is expected that virtually all HIV infected children in the greater Cincinnati area will be identified and referred to PACTUS because of the strong referral network within the HIV community toward the UC Treatment Center, and because of the very strong referral network of pediatricians to the Children's Hospital Medical Center. Thus all children in the greater Cincinnati area will be included in the clinical trials roster and evaluated for available ACTG protocols on a continuous basis.